Curiosidades sobre Os Simpsons
thumbAh, essa família de gente amarela e 4 dedos. Eles existem há mais de 20 anos e quando surgiu era tão revolucionário quanto é agora South Park . Mas é claro que envelhece, não é mais o sucesso que era e alguns dos episódios mais recentes são simplesmente chatos mas ainda é um dos melhores programas da Tv. É claro que com esse tempo todo o que não falta é curiosidade. Separei um pouco mais de 100: A primeira vez que os Simpsons apareceram foi em 19 de abril de 1987, como parte do “The Tracey Ullman Show”Em 1992, Trace Ullman processou a Fox, disse que seu programa era a fonte da série e que deveria receber os lucros – o pedido foi rejeitado pelo Judiciário.“Os Simpsons” é o spin-off que está há mais tempo no ar. Também é a com mais sucesso comparada a sua série origem.Criado por Matt Groening, seu objetivo era oferecer uma alternativa ao publico ao que ele chamava de “lixo mainstream” que eles assistiamO músico Danny Elfman demorou apenas 2 dias para compor em 1989 a música tema dos Simpsons.Cada episódio dos Simpsons demora 6 meses para ser produzidoSão 16 roteiristas para os Simpsons. Eles propõe a idéia para os episódio no começo de Dezembro,Groening nomeou os personagens com nomes de sua família. Entretando em vez de usar seu próprio nome, ele usou Bart, um anagrama para Brat (fedelho)de usar seu próprio nome, ele usou Bart, um anagrama para Brat (fedelho) Toda família Simpson tem um nome do meio que começa com a letra “J”. Em um episódio descobre-se que o J. de Homer significa Jay, ou seja, Jota.Os Simpsons tem 6 atores principais fazendo as vozes de quase todos os personagens. Em 1998, a Fox ameaçou colocar novos atores em seu lugar, o problema, uma batalha salarial, foi logo resolvidoOs 6 atores recebiam US$ 30,000 por episódio em 1998. De 1998 até 2004 passaram a receber US$ 125,000. Hoje eles recebem US$ 400,000 por episódio.A gag do sofá que aparece no começo de cada episódio faz mais fácil para que um episódio possa ser mais longo se precisarCada gag dura entre 5 e 46 segundosMais de 600 estrelas convidadas já participaram de “Os Simpsons”, o que garante ao programa o record de “Mais Estrelas Convidadas em Uma Série de Tv”.Entrre as estrelas estiveram Stephen Hawking, Paul McCartney, Andre Agassi e Tony Blair.“Os Simpsons” são dublados em vários idiomais. Incluindo japonês, espanhol, francês, francês de Quebec e árabe.Quando dublado em árabe, Homer bebe refrigerante em vez de cerveja e come salsichas egípcias no lugar de cachorros quentes, tudo para respeitar os costumes islâmicos Na 19a temporada “Os Simpsons” teve uma média de 7.7 milhões de telespectadores nos EUA. Na 1a temporada a média era de 13.4 milhões.D’Oh, frase típica de Homer está incluso no dicionário da língua inglesa Oxford.O roteiro do filme de “Os Simpsons” foi rescrito mais de 100 vezes desde que começou a ser escrito em 2001.Aproximadamente 1 bilhão de selos dos Simpsons foram impressos pelo Serviço Postal dos EUA.Os selos começaram a ser impressos em abril de 2009 em comemoração aos 20 anos da s thumb érie nos EUA.É a primeira série de televisão ainda em produção a receber essa honra.Só em merchandising “Os Simpsons” rendem 1,65 bilhões de dólaresMais de 150 personagens aparecem regularmente no programa. Incluindo os principais, apoio e personagens recorrentes.Em 1997, “Os Simpsons” quebraram o recorde de “Os Flinstones” como a animação em horário nobre há mais tempo noar.Nancy Cartwright, a voz de Bart, tentou primeiro ser a voz de Lisa.Kang e Kodos (os ets) ganharam seu nome de dois personagens de “Jornada nas Estrelas”. Kang era um guerreiro Klingon e Kodos era um assassino em massa ao estilo Adolf HitlerEm um episódio Skinner revela que seu número de prisioneiro no Vietnam era 24601. O mesmo número de prisioneiro de Hank Jennings em “Twin Peaks” e Jean Valijean’s em “Les Miserábles” (1913).Sideshow Bob tem o mesmo número de prisioneiro, como pode ser visto quando ele troca correspondência com Selma enquanto está na prisão. (Caro prisioneiro #24601…)A voz de “Krusty, o Palhaço” é baseado em Bob Bell, que interpretou o Bozo americano de 1960 até 1984Em francês “D’oh” foi traduzido para “T’oh”Homer trabalha no setor 7-G da usina nuclearO slogan da Penitenciária de Springfield é “Se você cometeu assassinato, você está em casa agora”Millhouse thumb é 3 meses mais novo que BartO verda deiro nome do “Cara da Loja de Quadrinhos” é Jeff Albertson Tony Gordo, o mafioso, tem vários nomes William “Tony Gordo” Wiliams, Anthnony “Tony Gordo” Balducci e Anthony “Tony Gordo” d’Amico. Seu nome do meio seria Merian.O nome do meio de Millhouse é Mussolini.O mapa de Springfield na delegacia mostra a forma da cidade quase igual a Constantinopla medievalNo episódio “Atrás das Cortinas”, o narradaor anuncia “Essa família do Kentucky”, com essa informação muitos imaginam que Springfield está neste estado. Entretanto, o narrador indica que a família veio do Kentucky, mas não é onde eles vivem atualmente.Apu tem 42 anosUm dos filhos de Cletus se chama Crystal methO Prefeito Quimbly é baseado em John KennedyApenas Homer e Lisa tiveram frases em todos episódios. Marge aparece em todos episódios mas não tem fala em um e Bart não aparece em “4 Grandes Mulheres e uma Manicure”Os criadores brincam que parodiaram tanto “Cidadão Kane” que poderiam recriar o filme completo apenas com clips de Simpsons. Eles também brincam que fizeram isso com Poderoso Chefão I e II.O email de Lisa Simpson é smartgirl63_\@yahoo.comO email do Homer é ChunkyLover53@aol.com O verdadeiro nome de Krusty é Herschel Schmoikel Krustofski and Herschel Pinkus Yerucham KrustofskiO último nome de Carl é CarlsonO último nome de Lenny é LeonardO verddeiro nome de Sideshow Bob é Robert Underdunk TerwilligerO primeiro nome do Juiz Snyder é RoyNos créditos finais do episódio com Paul McCartney enquanto ele canta “Maybe I’m Amazed”, pode-se escutar uma voz ao fundo, o próprio McCartney lendo a receita de uma sopa de lentilhaA página do Sr. X é www.mrxswebpage.comAs pessoas banidas da Loja de Quadrinhos são: Bart, Millhouse, Sideshow Bob, Nelson e Matt GroeningBart é 2 anos e 38 dias mais velho que LisaO nome completo de Lisa é: Lisa Marie SimpsonDe Bart: Bartholomew Jojo SimpsonMarge e Lisa tem 4 pestanas, Maggie tem 3. Todos Beatles apareceram de alguma forma em Simpsons: George Harrison, Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney em episódios diferentes. Um episódio é dedicado a memória de George Harrison e apesar de John Lennon ter morrido bem antes do programa estrear sua música “Mother” é usada em um dos episódios.Quando “The Who” apareceu em os Simpsons, em 1989, Pete Townshend foi interpretado por seu irmão Paul Townshend.O que Bart escreve no quadro negro nos créditos de abertura é diferente em quase todos episódios.Nas cenas de abertura quando Maggie passa pela registradora ela custa US$ 847,63, que seria quanto custaria um bebê para ser criado na época da criação da abertura. Mas em um episódio de aniversário dos Simpsons, o personagem Troy McClure pausa o crédito de abertura nesse momento e o que aparece é “NRA 4EVER” (Associação Nacional do Rifle Para Sempre)Elizabeth Taylor, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin, Mark Hamill, Steve Buscemi e Joe Mantgna são os únicos atores a interpretar a si mesmo e personagens fictícios na sérieOs Simpsons moram no Terraço Sempre Verde. Na história da série foi dado diferentes números, incluindo 1094, mas nos últimos episódios ficou em 742.Matt Groening fez os desenhos originais da Família Simpson em pouco minutos enquanto estava sentado do lado de fora do escritório do produtor James L. Brooks.Em um episódio mostra uma carta dos Simpsons para Mr. Burns. nela dá para ler que Burns vive em Springfield, Nova JerseyOs produtores nunca assumiram em qual estado fica Springfield.A série constantemente sacaneia a Fox, canal que produz “Os Simpsons”Nos primeiros episódios as gêmeas Sherri e Terri eram os valentões da escola.No clássico episódio 3D quando Homer entra na 3a dimensão atrás do armário, você pode ver os números e as letras:46 72 69 6E 6B 20 72 75 6C 65 73 21 . Esse é o código hexadecimal para “Frink Rules”, Frink é o cientista da cidade.No episódio “Quem Atirou em Sr. Burns”, Burns quando atingido aponta seus braços para S e W, o que para seus olhos parecia M e S, identificando as iniciais de quem disparou o tiro. Por isso vários personagens tiveram seus nomes mudados. Seymour Skinner teve seu nome revelado como M. Seymour Skinner (está escrito no diploma atrás de sua cabeça em uma cena), Moe é Moe Szylask e Sideshow Mel tem o nome revelado de Melvin van Horn.A pichação “El Barto” aparece na delegacia, na escola, no lago.Nos primeiros episódios Smithers era negroO número do telefone dos Simpsons é (939)-555-0113 939 é um dos dois códigos de área de Porto RicoEm um dos episódios o repórter Kent Brockman mostra uma lista de pessoas que são gays. A lista passa bem rápida e é impossível de ler. Os nomes são: Matt Groening – Ken Tsumura – George Meyer – Joel Kuwahara – ‘Bill Oakley’ – ‘Elizabeth Jacobs’ – Josh Weinstein – Jane O’Brien – Annette Anderson – Jennifer Crittenden – Mike Scully – Dominique Braud-Stiger (Dominique Braud) – Greg Daniels – Joseph A. Boucher – Al Jean – Ping Warner – Mike Reiss – Craig Feeney – Richard Raynis – Don Gilbert – David Mirkin – Jacqueline Atkins – Chris Ledesma – Mark McJimsey – David Silverman Apesar de fazer crer que o Dr. Marvin Monroe foi morto em 1995, ele reaparece anos depois e diz a Marge que ele estava muito doente.Antes de abrir The Leftorium (esqueci o nome em português), Ned Flanders descreve sua ocupação como um “jogo farmacêutico”O Cara da Loja de Quadrinhos é baseado no próprio Matt Groening, é o jeito que ele parece para as outras pessoasBender, de Futurama, aparece em 3 episódiosEm um dos episódios Homer diz: “Eu gostaria de voltar para o Brasil mas ouvi que o problema com os macacos está ainda pior”. Em referência às reclamações que o episódio dos Simpsons que se passa no Brasil recebeu de políticos.O cabelo de Bart consiste sempre em 9 pontosSpringfield está a 1.090 kms da Cidade do México e e 4.269 kms de Orlando, Florida. Isso é impossívelO lema de Springfield é "Corruptus in Extremis"O telefone do Bar do Moe é 764-84377 ou SmithersO nome da louca dos gatos é Eleanor AbernathyA placa do lado de fora do asilo de Springfield está escrito: “Obrigado por não discutir o mundo exterior”.A combinação do armário de Bart é 36 24 36 O nome da cabeça de pedra gigante no porão dos Simpsons, que foi dada por Mr. Burns, é Xtapolopacetl.O nome dos filhos de Cletus e Brandine são Tiffany, Heather, Cody, Dylan, Dermot, Jordan, Taylor, Brittany, Wesley, Rumer, Scout, Cassidy, Zoe, Chloe, Max, Hunter, Kendall, Caitlin, Noah, Sasha, Morgan, Kyra, Ian, Lauren, Q-Bert, Phil, Rubella, Condoleezza/Cory McDowell Marie, Crystal Meth, as Mary e Esfaqueado na Prisão.O aniversário de Marge é em 1o de outubro“Os Simpsons” é o programa que ficou mais tempo no ar durante o horário nobre americano. O record pertencia anteriormente a Gunsmoke, de 1955.A família Simpsons visitou todos os continentes, exceto AntarticaO pai do Zelador Willie foi enforcado por roubar porcosDe acordo com a árvore da Família Simpsons, Homer e Mr. Burns são parentesDe acordo com episódios que se passam no futuro. Bart será um juiz da Suprema Corte de Justiça; Lisa será Presidente dos Estados Unidos e Maggie uma astronauta.Snake, o criminoso da cidade, chegou a fazer a Universidade Princeton.O mascote da Escola Primária de Springfield é um Puma.Marge posou nua para a PlayboyA família Simpsons tem 3 religiões: Homer e Bart são católicos, Lisa é budista e Marge e Maggie são protestantes, da igreja do Reverendo Lovejoy, cuja denominação é “Ramo Americao Ocidental do Reformado Presbo-Luteranismo”.can Reformed Presbo-Lutheranism" (also from the episode "The Father, The Son, and The Holy Guest Star") Bônus: No episódio em que Homer é acusado de assédio sexual, um programa chamado “Rock Bottom” (esqueci o nome em português) o acusa injustamente de culpado. Depois eles são obrigados a se desculpar a todos que já tinha acusado injustamente em um lista que passa bem rápido pela tela. Veja: “People’s Choise Award é uma grande honra”;Isopor não é feito de gatinhos;O OVNI era feito de prato de papel;Os nerds na internet não são geeksA palavra “queijo” não é engraçada por si só;O filho mais velho de Flander é Todd e não Rodd;Lyndon Johson não faz a voz de Eufrazino;Se você está lendo isso você não tem vida;Roy Rogers não foi cremado dentro de seu cavalo;O outro OVNI era um lavador de saladas;Nossas Universidades não são uma pilha de estrume de qualquer coisa;Sr. Dershowtis não tem literalmente 4 olhos;Nossos espectadores não são patéticos, sem vida sexual e tubos de comida;**Audrey Hepburn nunca pesou 200 kilos;A gangue de “Cheers” não era uma gangue de verdade;Água salguada não mata a sede;Lamber uma cerca elétrica não o transformará em um Poderoso Power Rangers;Gatos não se tornam eventualmente em cachorros;Balas não batem e voltam em caras gordos;Reciclar não acaba com o ozônio;Qualquer coisa é 10% suco de fruta;O vírus comedor de carne não se esconde em sorvetes;Janet Reno é diabólica;Suco V8 não é 1/8 gasolina;Ted Koppel é um robô;Mulheres não são de Venus e homens não são de Marte;Fleiss does floss (não tenho idéia da tradução);Quayle está acostumado com os procedimentos regulares do banheiro;Bart é mal até o osso;A esposa de Godfry Jone está o traindo (Godfry é o apresentados de “Rock Bottom”);“Os Beatles” não se reencontrarão para participar de um torneio de kick boxing;O inseto na sua tela de Tv pode ver dentro de sua casa;Todos na Tv são melhores que você;A pessoa que escreveu isso não tem vida.Posts Relacionados Curiosidades sobre Alice no País das Maravilhas de Tim BurtonCuriosidades sobre a NintendoCuriosidades sobre a bomba atômicaCuriosidades sobre a cervejaÚltimo Episódio de Lost já tem nome Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Monstros